


Just Beachy

by Avengerika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerika/pseuds/Avengerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith refuses to wear a life-vest, despite not knowing how to swim, and Lance the Lifeguard comes to his rescue! 2k+ words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beachy

Keith adamantly  _ refused _ to leave the premise of his shared apartment with Shiro. Looking into the mirror criticizing the distatestful, chunky life-vest that Shiro intimidated him to wear. He looked absolutely absurd! Repeatedly arguing with Shiro that only  _ children  _ wore life vests, and he so clearly was  _ not.  _ However no matter his pleas, there was no convincing Shiro that’d he'd be more than fine. 

 

I mean, just because he couldn’t swim didn't mean he was more likely to drown! At least, that is what Keith assumed. He suppressed his urge to argue with Shiro anymore about it, instead settled to maintain a steady glare towards the back of his head. 

 

They exited the apartment, Shiro carrying a rather large umbrella under one arm, and holding the hefty beach bag in the other. Shiro made sure he was well-packed in beach-towels, sunscreen, a change of clothes, water shoes for if the beach was rocky and of course, well-hidden beneath the towels, his gun.  _ Better safe than sorry  _ Shiro had said. 

 

_ He’s such a dad _ Keith thought.

 

Keith had been stuck with lugging the rather loaded picnic basket, and he used it to the best of his ability to obscure his horrendous appearance. 

 

After packing all the baggage into the trunk of Shiros car, and sinking the car a bit, they were off. Keith sat in the passenger seat and fiddled with the straps of the life-vest, torn between being touched that Shiro cared enough to make him wear it, or just grouchy of how stupid and puffy it made him look. 

 

Shiro had been excited about introducing Keith to his friends, and secretly Keith had been too, until he was told it was going to be on a beach. He despised the beach, preferring the chemically treated water of a pool than the ominous salty water of the ocean. Not to mention his hatred of sand, a hatred so strong it could rival that of Anakin Skywalkers. 

 

In reality Keith knew he couldn't say no to Shiro, despite his dislike for the beach, Shiro had been  _ way  _ too enthusiastic about both of them going. Something told Keith it wasn’t just getting to see his friends. 

 

Out of the lot of them Keith had only ever really met Pidge and it was because their family was close to Shiro, and Keith would occasionally go over to their apartment for dinner.  Keith knew Pidge well enough to know they wouldn't hesitate to tease him about his choice of beach-wear. 

 

Once they arrived, Keith helped unload everything and began their trek across the uneven scorching sand to where the group was all set up.

 

As they neared, Keith zeroed in on the two boys sitting in the sand building what they hoped to be a sandcastle. Keith glared as they gleefully played in the granulated rock, already seeing the trouble they were going to have to remove all of it from places where it most definitely  _ should not  _ be. 

 

The closer Keith got to the pair however, the more he realized how attractive one of them seemed to be. Keith wondered how he managed to keep his skin to look so soft to the touch even from the distance he was.

 

The boy in question glanced up and caught Keith staring. Keith immediately turned away, a furious blush working its way up his neck. 

 

“Hey! Guys Shiro and Keith are here!” Lance screamed. 

 

Hunk stood up and  _ sprinted  _ towards Shiro and Keith. Engulfing both of them in a glorious bear hug. 

 

“Hey I’m so happy you guys made it! Pidge was saying you weren't going to show and Allura was getting worried, but I  _ knew  _ you wouldn’t skip out!” Hunk said. 

 

“Ah well I’m sorry, I couldn’t find the umbrella. Did..uh...was Allura..really worried?” Shiro asked a grin creeping up his face. 

 

Lance walked up to Keith and stuck his arm out towards him. Keith couldn't help but stare at his tanned hand, forgetting for a moment what he was supposed to do. 

 

“I get it, not much of a hand shaker. That's alright, I’m Lance.” Lance grinned at Keith. Keith couldn't help wonder if he had ever seen something so bright. 

 

“I’m Hunk! It's good to finally meet you.” Hunk gave Keith another bear hug and let out a loud guffaw when Keith said he couldn't breathe. 

 

Keith chuckled once he was let go, Shiro did say his friends were lively. 

 

They walked towards where the group had originally been set up. A large blanket already set up on the sand, with rocks holding the edges down so it wouldn't fly away. Next to a couple of lawn chairs, Shiro put the giant umbrella and Keith immediately sat down. Grateful for the cooling shade. 

 

Keith met Allura and Coran who worked with Shiro at his security firm job. Keith couldn't help notice the somewhat intimate exchange between Allura and Shiro, a small smirk spreading across his face. 

 

He sneaked awkward glances at Hunk and Lance not knowing what to say. He stared at the way Lance articulated the story that he was telling Hunk with his hands, over exaggerating his hand gestures. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Keith not-so-sneakily ogled his tan back and admired the way his muscles would move with each gesture. Eventually, realizing Keith was being excluded they invited him into the conversation. Speaking about their part-time jobs for the summer. Hunk explained how he was working at his family's Hawaiian Bakery with his friend Shay. Hunk spoke about how much he enjoyed the kind customers and always walking into the smell of his father's delicious malasadas. However Hunk also enjoyed helping out Shay's brother at his mechanic shop. 

 

Keith admitted he hadn’t gotten a job yet for the summer because he hadn’t had the time for it. Hunk and Lance nodded in understanding but Keith couldn't help but wonder if they thought he was lazy because of it. 

 

Keith learned Lance had taken the job as a lifeguard so he could be close to the water and surf during his breaks. Keith imagined Lance running shirtless in slow motion across the beach, water droplets running down his skin, a scene out of baywatch.  _ That would make the beach tolerable _ Keith thought. 

 

Eventually Pidge emerged from the boardwalk in a ‘beachy babe’ tank top and their trusty laptop under their arm. Keith could already see Pidge was doing their best to hold in their laughter as they approached them. 

 

_ If Pidge laughs I am ripping this shit off!  _ Keith thought _. _

 

Pidge managed to hold it in but was itching to tease Keith the second Shiro wasn’t looking. 

 

Sure enough, once Shiro's attention was solely focused on the story Allura and Coran were telling him, Pidge took his shot. 

 

“Nice vest Keith! I must say though, not your best fashion choice.”

 

“Shut up Pidge or I’m going to punch your glasses straight off your face”

 

“I just didn't know you were so passionate in water safety.”

 

“Pidge...Shut Up. Now.”

 

“It’s really admirable though, you’re setting a good example for kids everywhere!”

 

“PIDGE!”

 

Pidge stared at Keith and frowned. 

 

“Oh alright, you’re no fun.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“But you look so ridiculous oh my  _ quiznack _ haha!”

 

Keith's anger flared up and he glared viciously at Pidge. 

 

“You know what?! I don't fucking need this!” 

 

Keith ripped of the vest and stalked down the scorching sand towards the water. His feet burned and he walked unstable across his most hated element, however all Keith felt was rage. 

 

He didn't need to know how to swim to be in the water. He’d be fucking fine!

 

The second his feet touched the water, he rushed in. Allowing the water to reach his waist and then his stomach, and eventually chest. 

 

_ See _ he was  _ fine! _ He didn't need that annoying fucking chunky vest! 

 

He glared at Pidge who was screaming to come back in from the shore, their face frantic and worried. 

 

Keith gave his back to them and walked in further, letting the water stand at his shoulders. Every now and then when a wave came it carried him up and he couldn't touch the floor and he’d panic, however he would always touch the floor again once the wave passed. 

 

Keith was determined to prove that he didn't need something a child would wear to feel secure. 

 

Yet as more time passed, the larger waves became more frequent and Keith found himself being carried farther away from shore than he’d want to. Until he was pulled with the current deeper into the water where he couldn't reach.

 

Immediately he began flailing against the water. Knowing full-well he wouldn't be able to go against the current and began screaming. However the more he screamed the more salt-water he chugged into his lungs. He didn't know how to stay afloat. The waves becoming larger and choppier.

 

Keith went under frequently. Bursting through the surface, his lungs screaming for air only to be pulled back under by another wave. He was becoming tired as his legs and arms worked cluelessly to keep him from going under. 

 

He was being pulled down for longer intervals than he’d want to.

 

He didn't know what to do. 

 

Panic and adrenaline being the only thing pushing his legs to aimlessly kick.

 

He was drowning.

 

It was painful. 

 

He was going to  _ die. _

 

Because he didn't listen to Shiro. Because he let Pidge get to him. 

 

The next wave didn't let him come up for air. He tumbled in the water over and over. The waves relentless.

 

Keith was losing consciousness. He was afraid. 

 

He opened his mouth to scream. Salt water drowning his insides. It was excruciating. 

 

No one would hear him. He closed his eyes. 

 

He couldn't think. 

 

He wanted the pain to stop. 

 

He barely felt the tug pulling him onto the rescue tube. 

 

Lance had seen Keith struggling from his lifeguard post and  _ sprinted  _ towards the water. 

 

A string of curse words was all Lance could think

 

_ Pinga shit pinga shit pinga shit pinga shit fuck fuck fuck fuck _

 

He knew he needed to stay calm in a situation such as this, however all Lance could think was 

 

_ I cant let Shiro’s hot brother die on my watch. _

 

Lance pushed against the current doing his best to get to Keith before he lost consciousness. He shouted his name however Keith couldn’t hear him.

 

Just as Lance reached him, Keith had begun to sink into the water. He panicked and dived after him. He saw Keith’s limp body submerge itself deeper and deeper. He swimmed down and caught Keith's arm and propelled him up. 

 

Lance gasped for air as he reached the surface. 

 

He glanced at unconscious Keith and felt a pang in his heart because he looked so  _ dead. _

 

Lance placed Keith on his rescue tube and began the strenuous swim to shore against the current. 

 

The second he was able to waddle through the water he picked up lance bridal style and ran to shore. He tenderly placed Keith on the sand and placed his cheek next to Keith's face. He didn't feel any air, no breathing. And there was no movement in his chest.  _ Not _ breathing. He checked his pulse and paled as he did not feel the familiar thump. 

 

He anxiously looked down at Keith knowing full-well he’d have to do CPR to Shiro’s hot foster brother.

 

He did 30 chest compressions and his breathing hitched as Keith still wasn't breathing. 

 

He didn’t have a choice. 

 

He opened Keith's mouth and pinched his nose closed. 

 

He place his mouth on his and blew in twice and retracted to give Keith 30 more compressions.

 

He did this three times, each time becoming more and more anxious. 

 

Until finally Keith viciously coughed up the water. 

 

His vision was hazy however Keith made out the shape of someone hovering over him. 

 

As his vision cleared Keith's heart skipped a beat as he stared at who was his savior.

 

“Are you okay?” Lanced whispered, his hand reaching to touch Keith's face.

 

Keith let Lance lay his hand there, but only one thought was crossing his mind. 

 

He watched the droplets of water roll down Lances sharp jawline, down his neck and down his torso. He admired the slope of Lance’s body and slowly made his eyes up back to his face. He stared into Lance’s ridiculously entrancing blue eyes. 

 

_ I am so gay.  _

 

“Oh my god! Keith what the fuck did I tell you about wearing that vest! You can't swim! What were you thinking?!” Shiro was furious, and frantic tugging at his hair. 

 

“What does it take for you to listen to me?! I only do this because i care about you! Why would you put me through this?!” 

 

“Shiro.” Alurra whispered placing her hand onto Shiro’s shoulder.

 

Shiro visibly calmed and took a deep breath.

 

“Are you okay? I was so worried.” Shiro kneeled next to Keith and Keith couldn’t help but feel guilty. He should have worn that stupid fucking vest, just so Shiro wouldn’t look so distraught.

 

“I’m okay now. I’m sorry I should’ve listen to you. I’m sorry. Oh god I’m  _ so sorry  _ Shiro.” Keith's eyes were misty and he reached out for Shiro. He let Shiro hug him for as long as he needed to. 

 

Keith never wanted to go through that  _ ever _ again. 

 

“You should thank Lance Keith he saved your life.” 

 

Oh.  _ Right.  _

 

Keith turned to look at Lance. Keith knows he didn't imagine Lances blush. 

 

“Thank You, Lance...for saving me and stuff” 

 

_ And stuff. _

 

“Uh yeah bro you know it's my job, you're welcome for it and stuff.” Lance did his to act nonchalant. He wasn’t looking at Keith, knowing too well his face was inflamed. 

 

_ And stuff.  _

 

Shiro grinned at the two of them. 

 

~

 

That afternoon as they all watched the fireworks from the boardwalk, Lance and Keith were off to the side, their shoulders touching and glancing up at the sky. 

 

Lance couldn’t help but want to ask something. 

 

“So Keith?”

 

Keith stopped looking at the explosions and turned his focus to Lance.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How was my ‘and stuff’?” Lanced wiggled his eyebrows at Keith smiling. 

 

Keith blankly stared at Lance.

 

“It was okay.”

 

“WHAT?! JUST OKAY?!” 

 

Keith chuckled and looked away, his face turning a soft red. Keith reached out to interlock his fingers with Lances. Looking up through his eyelashes for his reaction. 

 

Lance gaped at Keith and grinned, eyes sparkling. They both turned their focus back to the fireworks, both smiling. 

 

Lance squeezed Keith's hand.

 

Keith squeezed back. 

 

_ We are so gay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! first klance fic and I hope you all loved reading it as I loved writing it!


End file.
